battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Instant Action
Instant Action, commonly initialised as IA, is a single-player player-versus-computer gamemode which appears in both Battlezone and Battlezone II. Battlezone Instant Action did not appear in Battlezone until the release of User Mission 1 around a month after its release. User Mission 1 remained the only officially released Instant Action map until the release of Battle Grounds later the same year. The design of Instant Action maps varies widely; some start the player with a Recycler and others do not, while some missions even start the player on foot. Originally, the goal of Instant Action missions was to destroy all opposing enemy units and structures on the map, though some more complex missions used trickery like re-targeting off-map turrets to work around this to create more complex goals. 1.3 allowed mapmakers greater control by allowing them to make the Recycler the only unit of critical importance, and allowed further customisation using the mission timer. When 1.5.2.1 was released in February 2013, the implementation of lua gave users the ability to create maps with more complex goals.1.5.2.1 on videoventure.org Maps (Battlezone) Usrmsn01_shell.png|'User Mission 1'|link=User Mission 1 Usrmsn02_shell.png|'User Mission 2'|link=User Mission 2 Maps (Battle Grounds) Againods_shell.png|'Against the Odds' Alpha007_shell.png|'Alpha' Alternat_shell.png|'Alternate' Bgrdtech_shell.png|'B-Grade Technology' Blackdd1_shell.png|'Dark Death' Blstrain_shell.png|'Blastchamber Trainer' Brickwal_shell.png|'Brick in the Wall' Captrelc_shell.png|'Capture the Relic' Crevasse_shell.png|'Crevasse' DarkSide_shell.png|'Dark Side' Eagleone_shell.png|'Return to Eagle's Nest One' Heartbrk_shell.png|'Heartbreak Ridge Heroical_shell.png|'Heroical''' Highgrnd_shell.png|'Highground' Hotgully_shell.png|'Hot Gully' Hothbttl_shell.png|'Hoth Battle' Inbtween_shell.png|'In Between' Jump_run_shell.png|'Jump 'n' Run on Ice Junglwar_shell.png|'Jungle Warfare''' Kickback_shell.png|'Strikeback' Lunatics_shell.png|'Lunatics' M1restrx_shell.png|'Rest & Relaxation' M2crucbl_shell.png|'The Crucible' M3runawa_shell.png|'Run Away!' Machoman_shell.png|'Machoman' Marswars_shell.png|'Mars Wars' Massacre_shell.png|'Massacre' Max5mins_shell.png|'Max 5 Minutes' Meadows_shell.png|'The Meadows' Moonshin_shell.png|'Moonshine' Nitemare_shell.png|'Nitemare' Part___1_shell.png|'E&S (Part 1) The Rescue' Part___2_shell.png|'E&S (Part 2) The Scrap Yard' Part___3_shell.png|'E&S (Part 3) The Quarry' Part___5_shell.png|'E&S (Part 5) The Final Assault' Recnmars_shell.png|'Recon Mars' RedRevng_shell.png|'Reds' Revenge' Runnings_shell.png|'Cool Runnings' Skraper1_shell.png|'Skraper 1' Stargate_shell.png|'The Stargate' Stolenlt_shell.png|'Stolen Light Tank' Tempdoom_shell.png|'Temple of Doom' Thoiwalk_shell.png|'Though I Walk / The Valley of the Shadow of Death' Traitors_shell.png|'Traitors' Trencher_shell.png|'Trencher' Undscvrd_shell.png|'Undiscovered Country' Battlezone II By the release of Battlezone II Instant Action had become much more structured and was fully included in the game. Prior to 1.3.2, players could choose to play as a pilot or commander, being given resources by or taking control of the Recycler respectively; this feature was removed to allow the user to choose to play as the ISDF or Scion Convergence rather than have the map dictate their race. 1.3.2 also introduced Recycler Variants, granting the player choice over a varying set of vehicles, and presented the option of a variety of AIP sets and player respawn.1.3 Patch In Instant Action the player starts in a Scout with an undeployed Recycler, with the goal of destroying the opposing team's Recycler whilst preserving their life and that of their own Recycler.Battlezone II In January 2000, Pandemic released files that allowed users to create custom singleplayer mission scripts, thus enabling the creation of Instant Action maps of much greater complexity.Downloads on pandemicstudios.com Maps Dunesi_shell.png|'Alien Dunes' - As a Scion, conquer this desert world. Bridges2i_shell.png|'Bridges' - Play as the ISDF in a Mire map with an island. CanyonsI_shell.png|'Canyons' - Play as the ISDF. A big map on Mire. Chilli_shell.png|'Chill' - Play as the ISDF. A Bane map. Groundi_shell.png|'Ground Zero' - Fight as the Scions. A battle on a strange world. Hiloi_shell.png|'High & Low' - Fight as the ISDF. A small map with two paths. Inst006_shell.png|'Iceberg' - Play as the ISDF. Battle for an iceberg rich in bio-metal. Sea battlei_shell.png|'Sea Battle' - Fight as the Scions. Battle around a small ocean. References Category:Gamemodes